


关于君臣

by toumeii



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toumeii/pseuds/toumeii
Summary: 搬运自我的lof 一年前的文设定大概是咕哒咕哒明治维新的第一次势力战后
Relationships: Oda Nobunaga | Archer/Okita Souji | Sakura Saber
Kudos: 1





	关于君臣

信长公大摇大摆地临驾新选组屯所时，正好快到了午饭时间。“鬼之副长”难得地放下了武士刀，正拿着把木柄的菜刀剁豆腐。冲田小姐浅蓝色的外褂就丢在茶室的地上，只穿着白色的便服，在庭院里挥刀。屯所里就没有第三个人了。刽子手只是朝她瞄了一眼，副长手里的刀也没有停下，信长借着找杯子倒茶的工夫，把本就不大的屯所逛了个遍。  
屯所的占地面积都及不上他家的一间茶室，还雪上加霜地拆成三四个房间。在厨房里切菜的土方几乎脚跟就要踩到茶室的榻榻米上。二楼的卧房更是可怖。本就没几曡的房间排军阵似的摆着二三排被褥。信长踏进去时以为自己回到了打仗时士兵扎营的帐篷。好在现在新选组也只剩下了两个人，他们该有些走动的余地了。  
但那个刽子手还是保留着原来房间的布局，只有靠墙的一个被褥上摆着master上街时买来送她的头饰。冲田小姐不多的衣物叠成很小一个方块，摆在柜子的角落里，看着有点落寞。信长本想偷她上次收集的平蜘蛛一用，却大概是被土方拿去盛汤了。她又去土方的房间翻，好容易找到一个不知是谁送来的礼物，包装还没拆过。打开是一个普通的陶瓷杯，她小时候闹脾气能连砸五个不心疼的那类。  
她在茶室里规规矩矩地坐着，看茶叶梗子在水里沉浮，觉得很没兴致。土方开始往汤里倒豆腐了，冲田小姐收了刀，一边擦汗一边往厨房跑。一会儿工夫先端出来两碗饭，竟然给了信长一碗。  
“你们不是都穷到快揭不开锅了吗！”  
“我们还是很讲礼仪的，不像某位不速之客，而且我们还没有倒。多亏成了英灵，茶泡饭也没有那么难以接受了，其实不用吃饭也可以，但土方先生坚持……”她瞪了信长一眼，把饭往前一推，又回厨房去帮忙。  
土方先生端着汤出来了。  
“冲田你又在说什么胡话，人不吃饭要怎么打仗。”  
“所以说我们已经不是人了嘛，土方先生。”冲田小姐叹了口气，把腌萝卜的桶放到桌上。  
副长不接话，一把抓过信长面前的茶叶罐，撒了把茶叶到茶壶里，再把茶水倒在信长的饭碗里。   
“喏，茶泡饭。”  
又指着腌萝卜的桶。  
“随便吃。”  
“那还真是......多谢了。”面前的人一直盯着自己，信长往嘴里扒了口饭。茶叶根本没泡出味道。她又夹了口腌萝卜，努力忍住了打转的眼泪。她用余光看去，刽子手也吃得有些心不在焉，只有土方风卷残云地咽下了碗里的饭，回自己房间了。

土方一走，冲田小姐扒饭的姿势也明显松懈下来。信长更是直接扔下了筷子。  
“你真不容易啊。”  
刽子手扬了扬眉毛：“生前也是这么过来的。当然当时不止我们两个人。”  
“这里最多住过多少人啊。”  
“二三十个吧。”  
“二三十！？”  
“跟您哪能比啊。”冲田小姐只是平平淡淡地说。  
“贫民的生活真可怕。”  
“人多很开心的哦，信长公您不会懂的吧。”  
“我当然也知道了！我还拉着别人一起跳郭盛呢！”  
冲田小姐随便地拿筷子敲了敲碗，算是应了她。  
“茶茶晚上还想跳，你们也不要闹别扭了，一起住到幕府去吧。那我织田信长就跳给你看！”  
“那可不行。”  
“为什么？就为了土方吗？明明所有人都已经不在了哦。”  
“即便是这样。土方先生有错的地方，但现在……还不是时候。”  
“我可是新选组。”刽子手又搬出这句话。  
“天天把诚挂在嘴边，新选组就那么好吗！你们这个死心眼的杀人集团！连宝具都要举诚字旗，真死板啦。”  
“新选组很好啊，和大家在一起很快乐。”她顿了一下，“就在这里，以前有队士练武的时候，用刀把房檐砍了个口子，好像是永仓先生队里的人，那时候连近藤先生都生气了呢，怕房东让我们赔钱。”  
冲田小姐睁大了眼睛看着房檐，嘴里蹦着信长不认识的名字，还如数家珍。  
“但就做一辈子杀人机器，挤在这种房间里，你不觉得可惜吗。以你的剑术，如果能被……我所用，可能也不会那么早染病死了。”  
“生前近藤先生就是我唯一效忠的君主，从我入试卫馆开始便是如此。”  
“你们这些喜欢把工作和私情混在一起的家伙，真麻烦！你不是把他当哥哥吗。”  
“我没有其他的人生。”  
“你一定要说到这份上的话……”  
说到君臣关系，信长总免不了想起他生前最后的大火。  
“近藤真是个运气不错的人啊。”  
“你生前不是也有个被你叫猴子，还给你暖鞋的可怜蛋吗。”  
“你要也这么说的话，大概是吧。”


End file.
